poptropicawalkthroughsforamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Survival island ep.3-5
Episode 3: Distress Signal The third episode will start with a cut scene showing an abandoned radio tower. Once it’s over, you’ll be told the premise: You’ve found an old radio antenna. Now find a way to call for help! You’ll find a Hard Hat stuck inside a hollow tree trunk — to get it out, climb into the top of the tree, sliding down and obtaining the hat. After getting the Hard Hat, run to the right side of the area, and pick up the Wires! Once you’ve got them, continue right to the next area. Now, climb the trees and venture inside the wrecked plane to obtain the clipboard of papers called the Manifest. Continue left inside the plane and click on the radio. The plane will shake and fall down a level on the trees, and you will fall out the plane. The plane is at an angle so you can’t get back inside (not until later, anyway). After falling out, continue right. Jump on the unattached wing on the right side and fling it into the river as a bridge. Now, here’s the tricky part. Stand on the left side of the wing and watch it tilt, and when it finishes tilting up, run full speed to the right and jump, trying to make it onto the land on the right side. This may take a couple of tries. Once you make it, continue right to the next area. Next, run right and climb the tree with the box of lemons attached, then go inside the storage unit of the plane that’s lodged between some tree branches. Inside, click on the box to obtain a Galvanized Nail. Jump down and land on a nearby branch. Pick up the Pocket Knife stuck in the branch. Go back to the tree with the box of lemons and climb up to the branch with the rope attached. Use the cutting blade from the pocket knife to detach the limb. Now jump on the limb and push it all the way down to the ground. You can then use the pocket knife’s cutting blade again to cut the rope attached to the limb, which will smash the box of lemons to the ground. Pick up a Lemon. (If you find that you can’t click on the lemon no matter what, try going to another scene, such as the nearby ad street, and then coming back. It will have reset, and now you should be able to pick up the lemon.) Run left and make your way back to the river. Stand beside the tree with the weakened trunk and use the cutting blade on it, making it fall into the river. Click on the bag attached to the tree and sort through the coins inside until you find a Copper Penny from 1981. (They stopped making pennies out of copper in 1982.) Once you’ve got it, head left. Return to the tree branch where the top part of the plane is stuck (the branch that’s just underneath the part that says ‘Mews Airlines’) and use the cutting blade. The plane will fall once more, and now you can go inside and get the Radio. As soon as you do, the plane will fall further down, taking you with it. Climb up the chairs to get out. The plane will crash into the ravine below. At this point, you have all the materials to assemble your radio. Go into your inventory and “Assemble” the Radio. First, drag the penny and the nail into the lemon. Next, put the red wire on the penny, and finally, the black wire on the nail. Flip the switch on – and now the radio works! (Sometimes, the wires that are necessary to fix it don’t show up. If this happens, try logging out and back in, then trying to assemble it on a different scene. If that doesn’t work, you’ll have to restart the episode and assemble the radio in a different area than the radio tower.) Head left and return to the radio tower. Take the Note attached to the center battery (located next to where you got the wires earlier), and then click on the lever to lower the steps to the radio tower. Climb up the steps, then detach the loose cap on the platform you’re standing on. Use the Screwdriver head from your Pocket Knife to unscrew the cap on the left side and push it off. You can then stand on the left side of the platform to make it lean upwards. Using the slope, quickly jump onto the pulley above, and then quickly jump to the next platform. If you wait too long while on the pulley, it will pull all the way down, and you won’t be able to reach the platform. Half of the next platform’s ladder falls off, so you’ll need to unscrew those caps as well. After this, just a bit more climbing will do. Continue up the ladder, then the satellite dishes, then another platform, then a rope and ladder, until you reach the top. When you reach the top, you’ll have all five bars on the connection signal in the lower-left corner. Now, go to your inventory and click “Use” on your now-functioning radio… A cut scene will follow, where a mysterious “Myron van Buren” receives your call for help and sends a helicopter over. You’ll receive the Island Medallion for Episode 3 of Survival. Congrats! Then you climb on the helicopter… sent by Myron Van Buren… MVB? Episode 4: Cabin Fever The episode starts with you and Myron Van Buren jumping off the plane that picked you up in episode 3. He then leads you inside his home. Once inside, he will explain that he is the biggest game hunter in the world. He tells you that he’s going to go on a hunt tomorrow, and that you’re going with him. When you try to back out, he insists that you come. He then tells you to meet him in the Trophy Room, which is the door on the bottom right. You’ll find him waiting for you in the room, so click on him to get started on the tour. After passing by a couple of animals, you’ll see an old man sitting on a pedestal, not moving! When he makes it to the man, the man jumps off the pedestal and it’s revealed to be a joke. The old man is Van Buren’s assistant, Winston. Next, click Van Buren once more and he’ll show you his bust, fashioned to his liking, complete with a small button that, when pressed, plays on audio clip of Van Buren saying the family rallying cry “Tally-Ho”. While talking, the alligator head hanging on the wall with fall off slightly. Van Buren blames his taxidermist, and then asks Winston to tell the chef to prepare a meal. You can then leave the Trophy Room. Once back in the Main Hall, continue to the Banquet Room on the bottom left of the page. You’ll then start eating your steak. It doesn’t taste quite right, and soon you pass out in your chair. You will wake up in a bedroom just as Winston locks the door. He then walks out of the room. First, you’ll need to click the sparkling Bear Claw on the bear’s right hand. After that, you will need to click the red lamp below the poster on the wall, shining a red light on the poster and revealing a secret message: “You are not alone”. Next, click the red lamp again to turn it off, and click the blue lamp to reveal even more: “Meet me in the woods. Security code:”. Lastly, click the yellow lamp in the center to turn it off and click the red lamp once more to turn it on and reveal the Security Code: “0451”, along with the mysterious initials M.M. (perhaps it’s Max McGullicutty, from the Manifest in episode 3?) Now, use the bear claw and click on the locked door to pick it open. There are security cameras outside the door, so click the plants to hide behind them while the cameras aren’t looking. After the first camera, jump onto the walrus and wait for the next camera to move out of spotting sight. Then jump behind the second plant. Once it’s passed, jump out and click the “On” button turning the security off. Then, continue back into the Main Hall. Upon arriving, make your way down the stairs and jump onto the mantel of the fireplace. You can then jump onto the moose’s head, making it budge. Two more jumps and it will fall off! It will reveal a secret compartment with a key inside. Collect the Trophy Room Key. Now, jump off the mantel and head towards the Trophy Room door. Next, use the Trophy Room Key to go inside. First, pick up the Spear that’s next to the rhinoceros. Next, jump onto the rhino, and then the animal heads. The hyena head will break off. Now, jump onto Van Buren’s bust and then onto the bouncy elephant’s trunk. Land on the alligator head, which will fall and bust the bust (he he). The remains will be a pedestal and an audio box containing a Voice Recording. Pick it up, then return to the Main Hall. Now, go inside the Banquet Room once more. This time, you’ll need to stay clear of the sleeping chef on the left side of the room. If you walk too close, she’ll catch you and send you back to your room. Before anything else, take the Empty Pitcher off of the center of the table (don’t worry, it’s not close enough for the chef to wake up) and then turn on the sink faucet by clicking it. The chef will wake up and slowly walk towards you, so quickly go into your inventory and use the pitcher, filling it up so you get a Full Pitcher. Then, jump into the plant next to the sink and wait for the chef to pass. As soon as she passes, jump out of the plant and go to the left side of the room. Pick up the Tainted Meat from on top of the cutting board, then quickly jump into the nearest plant on the table and wait for her to pass once more. When she returns to sleeping, you can get out and exit the room. Return to the fireplace and use the full pitcher to put out the fire. Then, click the candle on the right side of the fireplace to pull it down and reveal a secret passage behind the walls. You’ll need to get to the door of Van Buren’s room behind the walls so that Winston, who is guarding the door, won’t notice. But, before you do so, you’ll need to distract him. Walk over to the horn next to the goat and click it, making a sound and distracting Winston. Quickly run back over to the fireplace and click on the passageway to go inside. Climb the stairs and click the Van Buren picture to open the exit of the passageway. You can then enter Van Buren’s room. Once inside his room, open the door leading to his sleeping area. You can’t step on the bare floor or anything without padding, so jump on the animal heads to make your way through. Once you land on the tiger rug, use the spear to snatch the Armory Key from the hook on the bed. Now, exit the way you came. Once you make it to the Main Hall, Winston is nowhere to be found. Return to the Trophy Room. You will then need to use the Armory Key that you got from MVB’s bedroom on the glass case near the right side of the room. After opening it, you can snatch the Night Vision Goggles from inside and optionally Customize the cool outfit if you want to. Now, return to the Main Hall. On the left side of the room, you’ll find the security door. First, use the Voice Recording to authorize the voice check (“tally ho!”). Then use the code you discovered beforehand, “0451”, to authorize the security code. The door will then open, and you can go outside. When you get outside, put on your night vision goggles so you can see. You’ll need to stay clear of the center on the scene, because a guard dog is waiting there. Instead, climb the tree next to you and stand on the branch that’s right over the dog house. Use the tainted meat to throw it down next to the dog house. The dog will eat it and fall asleep. You can then get past. When you reach the exit, go left. Congratulations! You will win the episode 4 medallion! But wait – right before you escape, Van Buren and his butler appear and walk toward you. They will then explain that the quarry for the hunt is going to be you! The episode ends with you running away from Van Buren and Winston. Episode 5: Escape! Starting where the previous episode left off, the episode begins with a chase between you and Van Buren. Your goal: survive! Click in the upper half of your screen to jump over things like puddles & bushes, and click anywhere in the lower half to crouch under tree limbs. You can view your distance to Van Buren at the bottom of the screen. Once you get to the end of the path, you’ll fall into an unexpected hole masked by leaves. By the time Van Buren and his team catch up, you’re nowhere to be seen. They leave to set up camp. You’ll land in an underground room, unconscious. Someone says they finally have you, then steps into the screen. Instead of Van Buren, however, a new rough-looking character will appear. He tells you that his name is Max McGullicutty, and you realize that he was the one who had left hints throughout your journey! He tells you that he wants to take Buren down once and for all. In order to do that, you’ll need to collect 3 things: a rope, a gear, and a whistle. Before you head back outside to collect these items, climb down into the room under the room you’re in, and pick up the Fishing Pole that’s leaning on some crates. Now, head outside. When you get outside, you’ll notice that Van Buren is patrolling the left side, and one of his watchdogs is patrolling on the right. You don’t need to mess with them now, so go on to the next scene to the right. Once there, go right again. In this area, climb out of the tunnel and jump over the trap onto the log. Jump into the water and swim across to the bouncy branches. Jump up the bouncy branches, then veer left over the second trap. Once on solid ground, wait until the second watch dog is walking towards you. Then, jump into the sling shot contraption next to you to spring yourself over the dog. Continue right before the dog realizes that you got past, and jump over the third trap. Next, jump down the waterfall. At the bottom, you’ll find a beaver (from episode 2 – remember?) who is trapped in a cage. Click the gear on the top to open the door and free the beaver. You’ll obtain the Gear. Return to the top of the waterfall. At this point, you can go ahead and allow the dog to notice you. You’ll get caught, but starting over will return you to the start of the scene while still letting you keep the gear. (Van Buren has a creepy smile.) Now, return to the base camp. You’ll need to keep track of Van Buren, and whenever he’s facing away from your exit, climb out and follow him, jumping over the pile of sticks to avoid being heard. When he stops, jump onto the limb above you, taking care not to disturb the woodpecker. Continue up, and make your way to the other side (remember to not disturb any woodpeckers!). Once you reach the farthest branch, scooch to the very edge and equip your fishing pole. Then press space bar to let it down and snatch the gleaming Whistle hanging by the tent entrance. You can then jump off and get caught by the dog. Once again, it will return you to the opening of the hideout with the whistle still in your inventory. Now, go back to the scene next to the base. You won’t be able to reach the hole in the tunnel to get outside, so click the rock next to the opening to flip it over. Once you have it leaning against the original rock, you can go ahead and climb out – but only onto the left side, as a watch dog is on the other. Once there, climb up the rock platform with the waterfall pouring on it. Don’t climb too far though, as a trapped and angry bear awaits you at the end. Once you’re up a couple of levels, use the whistle. The dog will run over and stand for a while, puzzled. You need to quickly jump off onto the right side of the scene and push the rock that you’ll find to the right (just push it once). Then, jump back down into your hole. Repeat this until the rock is leaning on another rock. (Don’t worry if you get caught – the rock does not return to its original position when you start over.) Climb to the next platform, and then the next. You’ll then need to the push the next rock over a couple of times so you can get to the next platform. Once there, click the weakened tree trunk to push it over, creating a bridge to a spot over the trapped bear. You can walk out onto a tree limb, letting you reach the end of the rope that is trapping the bear. Click the rope to untie it, letting the bear go back inside his home. Jump down in front of the cave entrance to pick up the Rope. You can now return to the base. Go left past the base into the next scene: the sawmill. Once there, you’ll find yourself at the end of the tunnel. Wait for Van Buren to turn his back on the tunnel, then jump out and head inside the sawmill. The first thing you need to do is use the gear, attaching it to the big red gear. Next, use the big water tread to get up to the second floor. Run down the stairs and push the crate down to the first floor. Finally, use the rope to attach it to the gear and set the trap. Blow your whistle to get Van Buren’s attention – you look over to where he usually stands guard, but he’s nowhere to be seen. When you look back, Van Buren is behind you! He traps you inside the crate that was intended for you, then explains why he likes to hunt humans – for the fun of it! He pulls back his arrow and gets ready to fire… Until Max McGullicutty rides into the scene on the back of the bear that you freed earlier! The bear breaks the crate and you’re free – but Van Buren thinks that his shot is good enough! You’re not going to wait for that to happen – so you jump and push him onto the water tread. Two beavers decide to deliver some revenge too – every time he goes underwater, he get slapped in the face twice! At this point, you’ll win the island medallion! Congratulations, you’ve completed Survival Island! You’ll fly off in the sunset with your new friend Max, while Van Buren is left out in the wilderness – talk about a taste of his own medicine!